


A Fateful Encounter

by candieman



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Whillscot is walking home from an exciting pokemon battle exhibition in Lavaridge city...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorian(Die)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dorian%28Die%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is people of age 18 and up. Any minors should not read this story. This story has, in no way, any connections to the series Pokemon: One Destiny.  
> Character(s) may be added to or used in said series at authors discretion. This work includes, but is not limited to:  
> -sexual content  
> -suggestive themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Die

"Sigh. Man I thought Brawly was going to win. He seemed to be doing so well." Hello, my names Adrian Whillscot. I'm 17, 6'0", and living on minimun wage. I currently reside in Lavaridge town, Hoenn region. Today I went to a Pokemon battle exhibition, and I'm currently walking home. I work at the pokemart. I really enjoy lavaridge town. The relaxing hot sand and instant hot water. It's amazing. But nonetheless I have no idea why I'm thinking all of this. Maybe I'll make a journal for others to read. Or a crappy ass fanficti- "What the hells that?" I say as I slowly walk in the direction of something bright. "Hmm... looks like one pokemon is bullying another pokemon" I quickly jump into the way of the attack, saving the one pokemon, and losing conciousness. The pokemon who was getting hurt was able to get up and start attacking back at my expense.

"Ugh...shit." I moan as I slowly open my eyes. "W-why am I in a bush. Ow!" I say as a sharp pain stings my head. "Whats going on... Oh yeah. I saved that damn pokemon..." I say, somewhat confused. Why is my vision blurry? Did I knock my head that bad? Hmm... I begin to hear rustling in a bush near me. "Who's there!?" I ask as a woman with a green and white gown lays me down and puts some kind of damp cloth on my fore head. "Who are you?" I ask the mysterious woman. She only puts her finger on my lips and walks away again. A couple of minutes later she comes back with a big leaf cupped and filled with water. "Uhh... Thanks..." I say as she begins to pour the water in my mouth. I sit up again. "Wh-who are you?" I ask again. "... umm... I need to get h-home... So I can rest. You can come if you want." The woman nods and helps me up, carefully and gently. Making sure to keep the cloth on my head. "Uhhh... This way I think... damn where am I?" I say confused. "Theres my home. I'll get my keys." I say as I dig in my pants pockets for them. "Here we are." I say as I get them out of my pocket and open the door. "C-Come in." I say as I stumble inside my house. I stumble over to a chair, sit down, then black out. 

I feel a hand press my shoulder. "No baby... It's nothing..." I say due to my dream. The woman just giggles a tiny bit and shakes me to full conciousness. "I'm awake!" I say, shocked. "Oh... how did a pokemon get into my house? Ugh my head hurts." I say as I grab my forehead. "Fuck! My head hurts!... Wait aren't you the strange lady who helped me?" I ask the pokemon. The pokemon smiles and tilts her head. "Thank you. I hope I didn't trouble you. What pokemon are you though?" I ask her curiously. "Gar-gardevoir." She says in a perky manner. "Gardevoir ey? Nice to meet you. I hold my hand for Gardevoir to shake it. The Gardevoir gladly shakes my hand. "Quiet one aren't you? Well, I'm going to dress my wound." I say as I get up and walk to the bathroom. Hmm... bandage perfect... medical tape, aaaand quaze pads. Alright. I begin to wrap the bandage around my head, holding a quaze pad in place, then I tape the bandage together. Good good. "Uhhh... Gardevoir, make yourself at home. Theres food in the kitchen, theres a sleeping bag, you can have the bed. Ofcoarse if you want to stay. And theres the shower." I say. "A shower? Oooh! Can I take a one?! I've never had a shower!" The Gardevoir says excitedly. "Woah! Ow! YOU CAN FUCKING TALK?!? I say fully dumbfounded. "Oh, no. I can telepathically communicate with all beings. You didn't know silly?" Gardevoir asks teasingly. "Uhhh no!... Anyways, yeah you can take a shower."I say. My house consists of three rooms.Main room, which sadly has its tiny kitchen, dining room, living room, and yes the bathroom. I completely hate its design, buuut its so cheap I bought it, the next room is my bedroom, and theres a restroom attached to my bedroom. I also have 2 closets. With the bathroom I put a thin curtain to help keep privacy, although the bottom sadly isn't weighed down. "Yay!" The Gardevoir says happily. "Don't go killing yourself, and please close the curtain for the love of Arceus." I say jokingly. Gardevoir walks through the curtain, closes it, and tries to turn the shower on. "Do do... Maybe I should paint the walls..." I say to my self. "Hey! I need help. The showers not working!" The Gardevoir calls out from the bathroom. "Ugh I'm coming!" I say as I walk to the bathroom. "I'm coming in." I say as I enter. "So whats wro...! Ugh!" I quickly run out of the room and shut the curtain. Man! What was I thinking! I have a hot Gardevoir in my shower and I barge in... Although, I did enjoy it a bit. Her big breasts... and- Ugh! "Hey, whats wrong?" Gardevoir asks. "Nothing. Just turn the handle to the right until its your desired temp." I say, blushing. Oh Arceus, great. now I have a boner... Why do I care? She doesn't... but still. Her smooth body... She's a pokemon Adrian! It's... weird... "Thanks!" Gardevoir yells as the I hear the flow of water out of my dingey old shower head. "Your welcome. By the way, my names Adrian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth wall breakage Die?


	2. And there goes the flash bulbs.

"Oh, I like your name Adrian!" Gardevoir says. "Heh, thanks Gardevoir. Do you have a name?" I ask. Okay... Gardevoir is hot... whatever. "I'm almost done Adrian!" Gardevoir says. "Okay." I say absent mindedly. I finally stop hearing the shower head and hear feet walking to the curtain. "Was the shower fun?" I ask Gardevoir. "Yes! It felt great!" Gardevoir says as she opens the curtain. "Soo- Again! Holy shit!" I say as I look away from Gardevoir. "What!" Gardevoir says concerned. "Ugh." I groan. What, please tell me." Gardevoir says cutely as she begins to hug me, squeezing her soft breasts on my chest. My face turns red as I get a nose bleed and my erection grows even bigger. "Fuck...G-Ga-Gardevoir, can you put your gown on?" I ask, trying to keep calm. "But I'm still wet!" She says as I realize that she's right, my shirt is now wet from the water on her curvatious body. "I'll get you a towel. Okay Gardevoir?" I ask her impatiently. "Sure." She says. "Can you let go please?" I ask her kindly. Arceus damnit, I'm suprised she hasn't seen my boner yet. It's kinds bulging alot... Man her breasts felt great. I mean their big and squishy. She also acts really freaking cute... "Adrian? Are you going to get the towel?" Gardevoir asks. "Uhh... yeah." I say as I walk to the closet and take one out. "Here you go sexy." I say. "That's not my name silly!" Gardevoir says playfully, then giggles a bit. "Sorry." I say embarrased. "No it's fine" Gardevoir says. "Ok then... Man I woke up late... it's 7:00p.m. now... I should rest, my head still hurts." I say a bit disappointed. I walk over, take the sleeping bag, and fall asleep.

I feel a push on my shoulder. "Yeah? Wh-what do you want?" I ask as I slowly wake up. "I'm cold Adrian. Can you come up to the bed?" Gardevoir asks. "Uhhhhh... S-sure." I say. I begin to blush again and get another erection. I should have said no... but she asked so cutely... "Come on!" Gardevoir says cheerfully. I slowly get up and get in the bed, under the covers after Gardevoir. "Happy?" I ask Gardevoir. Gardevoir responds by snuggling up. She puts an arm over my chest, puts a knee on my legs, and squeezes her breasts against my shoulder. "Adrian?" "Yes Gardevoir?" "Why is there something pushing up on the blanket near your waist?" "Uhhh..." Gardevoir reaches over gingerly and feels it. When she feels my hard cock I get a sexual urge. A bad one. Not! Now! I can control myself...  
"Adrian... did that please you?" Gardevoir asks. "Why?" I ask nervously and slowly. "Because, I sensed your emotions... they indicated pleasure... Adrian, would you like me to continue?" Gardevoir asks plainly. I'm going to say no! "Yes." I say. Gardevoir smiles lightly and continues to rub my hard cock. Why'd I do that?! I need to stop. "Gardevoir..." I say quietly. "Yes Adrian?" Gardevoir says, still rubbing my cock. I turn to her and begin to kiss her. She doesn't reject it either. She actually opens her mouth and puts her tongue in mine. As our tongues are intertwined, Gardevoir grabs my dick full on and starts to jack me off. When I break our kiss a string of saliva connects our tongues, then I begin to kiss and lick Gardevoir's neck.

Once I finish kissing/licking Gardevoir's neck, she moves away from my torsonand closer to my member. Gardevoir, still jacking my off, slowly gets closer and closer to my bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the action Die?


	3. Is the heat to much?

Once Gardevoir lowered her head far enough she begins to suck and lick my head while jacking me off. "Ugh Gardevoir... you act like you've never done this, but your pretty...Mmmm... good at it. Have you done this before?" I ask through breaths and moaning. "No promises." Gardevoir says as she begins to jack me off faster. "I'm going to cum Gardevoir!" I say as my instincts come over me and I release my load into her mouth. Gardevoir sucks it all up, but instead of swallowing she starts to give me another open mouth kiss. The combination of my cum and Gardevoir's saliva was intoxicating. Once we funish kissing I put my hands on Gardevoir's, big, soft, perky, milky breasts. "Is this okay Gardevoir?" I ask kindly, yet with a hint of the fact I'm craving something. "Gardevoir!" Gardevoir says, forgetting to use her telepathy. "Okay." I say as i cup her breasts and begin to squeeze them. "Mmmmmm!" Gardevoir lets out a loud moan as I squeeze her breasts harder. "Damn Gardevoir, your breasts are so soft..." "Mmmmm.... Thanks!" I slowly take her gown off to reveal her whole body. "Uhhh... can we stop here Adrian... I'm not comfortable..." Gardevoir says nervously. "Well, it's your decision." I say as I pull her gown back up. "I need to sleep anyways." I say as I pull the covers back up on us and close my eyes. "Night Gardevoir." "Sleep well Adrian." And then I drift off to sleep.

Once the morning comes, I'm the first to wake up. "Mmmm.... Yawn. Gardev- Oh... still asleep." I say quietly and then I get out of bed. "Bet I should make breakfast." I say as enter the kitchen. What do we have? Sausage, eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and orange juice. Guess that'll do. I get all the things out of the fridge and heat up the stove. Okay, eggs first... do do doo

Once I finish cooking the break fast, I put the food on the table and wait for Gardevoir to wake up.


	4. A breakfast for two?

Arceus Gardevoir sleeps along time. I wonder why she stopped... I was hoping to slip my hands under her gown. Oh well. She has her reasons. "I should take a shower!" I say as I stand up. "Well, Ehh. Maybe later." If I were to write a fanfiction, this would be the boring part, where everyone skips to the action. Coarse its not. Maybe I should check on her. I walk into the bedroom to find Gardevoir going through my clothes. "Hi?" I say confused. "Oh, hey Adrian. I'm seeing if this stuff fits." Gardevoir says as she puts on one of my shirts. "Why? Its my clothing?" I ask annoyed. Gardevoir just shrugs. "Fine. Heres a pair of shorts. After you gef dressed, theres breakfast on the table." I say as I toss her a pair of shorts, then leave the room. "Hmm... maybe I should put this here..." I say as I move things around on the table. Gardevoir comes out of the room wearing one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. "Finally decided to come out ey' Gardevoir?" I ask in a very witty manner. "Yeah, I was wondering how to put these on. I found out but yeah." Gardevoir says. "Well get yourself a plate and get some food." I say coolly. "Ooh! Thank you!" Gardevoir says as she grabs a plate. "Your welcome." I say as I grab a plate. We both get some food on our plates and we start to eat. Dang, the bacons a bit soft and the pancakes have clumps of flour in them. "Adrian, this is great!" Gardevoir says with a full mouth. "Have you had much human food Gardevoir?" I ask. "No, not really.Why?" Gardevoir ask me. "Exactly." I say as a response. Gardevoir just stays silent and continues to eat. "Damn Gardevoir, you really know how to put food down. You had most of the meal." I say, now looking at whats little left of the food. "Well I'm done. I'll be in the living room." I say as I get up and walk away. K sit down on the couch and Garcevoir soon follows. "I'm done Adrian! Thanks again." Gardevoir says as she sits on the couch next to me. "Hey Gardevoir, can you tell me about your past?" I ask "Well theres something thats burned into my mind." Gardevoir says, she begins to cry a bit. "It all happened when I had just evolved into a Gardevoir. I was about 14 in pokemon years, 3 in human. It started when my trainer's partner had gained an 'interest' in me..." "Uhh... hey Gardevoir?" The trainers partner asks. "Yes Danniel?" Gardevoir asks curiously. "Can you help me with something real quick?" Danniel asks. "Ok!" Gardevoir says cheerfully. "Alright, come over here..." Danniel says. Gardevoir walks into the room, then gets pulled in and pushed against a wall. "Ha, real funny Danniel." Gardevoir says grumpily. "Gardevoir... where is Dusk?" Danniel asks slowly. "He went to the pokemart half an hour ago... Why?" Gardevoir asks. Danniel starts to chuckle. "Why!?" Gardevoir asks, now scared and furious. "Gardevoir, after you evolved, I noticed how beautiful you were... and now, I want you." Danniel says. "What?!" Gardevoir asks, now just scared. Danniel takes her gown off. "Danniel, what are you doing?" Gardevoir asks, starting to shake from fear. Danniel, squeezes her breasts, not caring if he's doing it to hard. "Gardevoir!" Gardevoir begins to scream. "Theres no use bitch. He's to far." Danniel says violently ad he squeezes Gardevoir's breast continuosly. "Sir, that'll be £570." The casier says. "Alright." Dusk says as he pulls out his wallet. "Dusk! Help! Danniel's trying to hurt me!" Gardevoir telepathically communicates to Dusk, sounding really desperate and in pain. "Gardevoir!? I'll be right there!" Dusk says as he runs out the door, running into many passerbys. Danniel now sticks a finger in Gardevoir's slit. "I think it's time to move on." Danniel says. At this point Gardevoirs crying, screaming, and struggling to get free. But Danniels to strong. Danniel begins to move his finger back and forth in Gardevoirs slit faster and faster. "Danniel! Please!" Gardevoir asks desperately. Danniel adds another finger, spreading Gardevoir's pussy wider open. "I can feel your getting really wet... It's dripping all over the floor. Should we move on?" Danniel asks Gardevoir. "Stop Danniel!... please..." Gardevoir asks, losing hope. Danniel unzips his pants, pulls his member out, and forces Gardevoir down. "Gardevoir, either you can do this yourself, or I can force you." Danniel says. Gardevoir sighs and slowly starts to suck it, she had lost all hope. "Thats better Gardevoir. Doesn't it feel better to do this yourself? Can you go faster though?" Danniel asks. Gardevoir begins to deep throat his dick faster and faster. "Mmmm... C'mon faster!" Danniel says, feeling pleasure. Gardevoir continues for awhile longer. "Gardevoir I'm going to cum!" Danniel says as he Releases his seed in Gardevoirs mouth. "Isn't it good Gardevoir? Swallow it!" Danniel demands. Gardevoir does as told and swallows all of it. "Alright, good. Now lay down on the bed." Danniel tells Gardevoir. Gardevoir gets on the bed, but realizes to late what Danniel plans to do.


	5. Secrets revealed.

Danniel jumps on the bed and gets over Gardevoir. "Now I bet you can quess what time it is." Danniel says as he lines his dick up with Gardevoir's pussy. "Danniel stop now!" Gardevoir says as the fight comes back to her. "Heh, why should I? We already got started bitch." Danniel says as he slides his cock into Gardevoir's pussy until he reaches a barrier. "Huh. Your a virgin. Well thats going to change no-" Danniel falls to the ground and Dusk is standing there, panting. His fists clenched. "Gardevoir... are-are you ok?" Dusk asks concerned. "No!" Gardevoir says as she jumps up, hugs Dusk, and cries on his shoulder.

"Oh... is that why you wanted to stop?" I ask Gardevoir sympathetically. "Yes..." Gardevoir says as she begins to cry harder. "I-I'm sorry." I say as I hug Gardevoir. "It'll all be fine." I begin to rock back and forth to help calm her down. "Gardevoir I shouldn't have asked... its my fault." I say with guilt. "Your- sniff not the one who did that to me. You couldn't have known." Gardevoir says. "Well alright. But what can I do to help?" I ask with more sympathy. "Be here for me." Gsrdevoir says as she turns to me and hugs me. "Adrian... I love you." "I-I love you to Gardevoir." I say suprised.


	6. Hoenn's most wanted.

"So Gardevoir, I was planning on cooking dinner for the two of us. Do you want anything in particular?" I ask lovingly. "Well... What can you cook?" Gardevoir asks excitedly. "Hmm... I can make stew, lasagna, or burgers. I need to go shopping. Which one?" I ask. "Ooh, lasagna sounds good." Gardevoir says calmly. "Well alright." I say as I begin to get out the ingredients.

"Thanks Adrian!" Gardevoir says as she mows down her lasagna. "Damn, do you like human food that much?" I ask her with a chuckle. "Yep!" Gardevoir says as she finishes her dinner. "Well thanks. I'm not that great at cooking, but I guess its ok." I say humbly. Gardevoir just giggles while she puts her dishes in the sink and leaves the kitchen. I just sit there, in the kitchen, eating alone. "Sigh, alone again." I say kiddingly to myself. After I finish eating, I go into the livingroom. "Hey Gardevoir, whatcha doin?" I ask curiously. "I'm watching Hoenn's most wanted I think." Gardevoir says, intently concentrating on the screen. "Yeah, the new episodes tonight. Want to stay up?" I ask her. "Sure." Gardevoir says as she takes a blanket out of a drawer, sits on the couch, and snuggles into the blanket. "Cool. Cold?" I ask Gardevoir. "Ehh." Gardevoir says. I sit on the couch next to Gardevoir and I move some of the blanket over to me. "Would you like me to put up the foot rest?" I ask Gardevoir as I grab the remote and turn up the tv's volume. "Hmm... Sure?" Gardevoir aaks unknowingly. "Ok." I say as I pull the handle to unlatch it. The foot rest flips up. "It's starting!" Gardevoir says as she leans on/snuggles me and the blanket. "Today on Hoenn's most wanted, we investigate the case of Danniel. He had raped a trainer named Dusk's pokemon, then later he had murdered Dusk in cold blooded revenge. He's been on the run ever since. He may have murdered Dusk's pokemon as well-" The tv says. "Gardevoir, how the hell did you escape?" I say as I turn the tv off. "Dusk released me before it happened, in fear of anymore sexual assaults." Gardevoir says, obviously spacing off. "Oh. Thats very noble of him. I'm sorry." I say to Gardevoir. "It's ok Adrian, you weren't there... And if your expecting me to cry on your shoulder, I've cried myself out of tears. Last time you had just drained me of the rest if them." Gardevoir says defiantly. "I wasn't. I know you better than that." I say as I hug her. "Can we just watch something else?" Gardevoir asks, changing the subject. "Ok." I say as I turn the tv on and change the channel to NCIS.


	7. Unaverage.

"That was a good show." I say to Gardevoir. "It really was." Gardevoir says plainly. "We'll, I'm heading to bed. You going to come?" I ask Gardevoir as I kiss her cheek. "Sure." Gardevoir says. "Alright. I'll be in there in a bit. I'm going to put this away." I say as I get out of the blanket. "Alrighty." Gardevoir says as she gets out of the blanket as well and walks into my bedroom. I sigh as I fold the blanket up and place it in the drawer in its respective place. "Done." I say aloud as I walk over to my bedroom. When I open the door, Gardevoir is inside, looking at a book. "I see you noticed that book," I say as I take my shirt off. "Yeah... Maybe, I don't know. I'm bored," Gardevoir says as she looks up and watches me, putting the book back. I then take my pants off and sit on the bed. Gardevoir gets behind me and puts her chin on my shoulder. "Are you tired Adrian?" Gardevoir asks. "A bit. Why?" I ask curiously. "Reasons." Gardevoir says seductively "Anyways, does this feel ok?" Gardevoir asks as she starts to rub my shoulders. "Sorta. I do have some knots." I say to Gardevoir, cluelessly. "Well..." Gardevoir says as she begins to move her hands down my body. "Thanks Gardevoir. You don't know how good this feels," I say as Gardevoir begins to rub deep into my shoulders, moving her hands back up. "No problem." Gardevoir says in dismay. "You ok?" I ask, noticing her change in tone. "Yeah yeah." Gardevoir says as she stops rubbing my shoulders and gets under the covers. "Well okay." I say as I get under the covers with her. There was not another word said as we gradually drift asleep.

I wake up in the morning to notice Gardevoir asleep next to me. "Morning..." I say groggily. As almost on command, Gardevoir wakes up. "Morning... Adrian," Gardevoir says, being interrupted by a yawn mid-sentence. I then sit up on the bed and I stretch my arms and torso. Gardevoir sits up too, and when doing so, I notice she isn't wearing her gown. "Gardevoir?" I ask, embarrassed. "Yes Adrian?" Gardevoir responds, realizing instantly I notice the absence if her gown. "Where's your gown?" I ask, at this point my face is starting to turn red. "Sigh. You've seen me like this before." Gardevoir says as she gets closer, pressing her breasts against my shoulder. "Yeah..." I say, less embarrased now. "Well thats good." Gardevoir says as she begins to kiss my lips. Once I realize whats happening, I just go with the flow. I begin to kiss her lips back and I shut my eyes. I mean, last time, she was nervous, but now? She's taking control. Wonder how far we'll get now.

We continue to kiss for a good couple of minutes, I'm the one break the kiss and afterwards begin to rub Gardevoirs nipples. She then lets out a little moan and her heart begins to dance faster as I squeeze her nipples. She continues to moan in pldasure when I finally move down her body. This time, she allows me to do so. Once I get close to her pussy, I stop squeezing her nipples and its outer area, getting it wet. Gardevoir continuously moans louder as I do this. I can tell her breath rate is increasing alot as well.

I continue to pleasure her until she stops me. "Adrian... I feel funny..." She says nervously. "It's ok, nothings wrong." I say looking up at her." She then begins to squirm. I look back down to see her legs crossed, and a small wet area on the blanket. "Alright you want to stop?" I ask as I look back up at her. She nods slowly, still squirming. "Well ok. I'll be in the livingroom. You can get dressed," I say as I stand-up and exit the room. Gardevoir sits there for awhile shaking a bit. What I had realized and she hadn't was that she was going through her first orgasm. It was a fairly big orgasm at that.


End file.
